


First time for everything

by upsetti_spaghetti



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dont read this holy shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom burgerpants, literally just porn, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetti_spaghetti/pseuds/upsetti_spaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of a gift for a friend. They requested Nicepants with daddy kink so don't read if it's not your thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like, I'm gonna be honest here I'm SO bad at writing porn but this is a Christmas gift for a friend. TRIGGER WARNING for dd/lb kink. If it squicks you out, please don't read! lmao Burgerpant's name is Joshua because just look at him. He's a Josh. 
> 
> First person because apparently that's all I write lol

_Holy shit._

I bite my lip and cover my face as my lover swirls his tongue across the tip of my swollen cock. Currently, I'm on his bed, in his room, at his house. Getting my dick sucked. I mean, he's given me head before, but the plush pillows behind me make it all the more enjoyable. Almost embarrassingly enjoyable. I remove my hands from my face and look down at him and  _oh god, bad idea, bad idea._ I close my eyes again before I can lose control. Just the sight of those plump lips wrapped around my cock, eyebrows furrowed and cheeks heated,  _christ_ it drives me insane. I try my hardest not to thrust into his mouth, but I can't help it. He gags a little and I whisper an apology. He continues at the same pace he was going before. I shut my eyes tighter as I try to focus on staying sane. But the warmth surrounding my lower regions is making it  _extremely_ difficult. 

I notice him start to slow down, and I groan internally. He removes his mouth and calls my name. "Josh." My face gets warmer and I bite my lip. "Josh, look at me."  _Nope. Hell fucking no._ Looking him in the face will result in me immediately losing my shit and opening my mouth. And if I open my mouth, I'll say something embarrassing. Like hell if I'm gonna humiliate myself in front of him. If he knew about my kinks, he'd probably pack his shit right now. I've held it back this long, I can go a couple more years. "Josh." Oh god, he's using that tone. The stern, _bend over so I can spank you_ tone. I open my eyes reluctantly and it takes every ounce of my being to keep from closing them again. He stares me straight in the eye as he starts sucking me off again, and I feel myself losing control. Before I can stop it, my stupid fucking mouth opens and says the worst possible thing I could ever say in this situation. "D-daddy!" 

I brace myself for the laughter, but instead I'm met with silence. I can't decipher what kind of look is on his face. I know there's definitely shock, but something else too. "Did you just call me daddy?" He asks. Well, there goes my relationship. "I'm sorry..." I kick myself internally for not knowing what else to say. I feel the tears stinging my eyes already, and my lip quivers. I can already feel myself getting soft again from the overwhelming feeling of guilt and shame. I fucked up majorly. I fuck everything up. I should have seen this coming, I should have kept my mouth shut, now he hates me, he's gonna leave, now- "Could you say it again?" his voice interrupts my thoughts. "What?" my brows furrow in confusion. "The daddy thing. Could you say it again?" I feel like this is just some sick way of humiliating me even more before he dumps my ass, but I comply anyway. "Daddy..." I can't bring myself to look at him and I feel my cock twitch as the word leaves my mouth. It might be a joke, but just the fact that he asked me to say it is getting me hard again. It's silent, and I look back over at him. He's staring at me with the weirdest expression. Before I can form another coherent thought, he's kissing me. I kiss him back, confused as I am. He pins me down and pulls back, leaving a trail of saliva between his lips and mine.

I sit back anxiously and watch him as he starts to remove his clothes. My face heats up when his cock springs out from under the waistband of his boxers and rests against his stomach proudly. He kisses me tenderly and grabs a bottle of lube from his nightstand. "I like it when you call me that." He whispers into my ear, making me shudder. "What a bad boy of you to hide it from me for so long. Is that how you treat your daddy?" He coats his fingers with the jelly and starts fingering me. I'm both extremely horny and extremely confused. My brain tries to understand the situation as my body reacts to his fingers rubbing against my prostate. "Daddy.." it slips out again. "Tell me what you want, baby. Use your big boy words." Oh  _god._ I let out a small whimper and wiggle my ass around his fingers anxiously. "Fuck me daddy!" He wiggles his fingers inside of me and clicks his tongue. "That's not very polite. What's the magic word?" "P-please!" I choke out. He giggles, and I suddenly realize how weird this is. This sweet, charming, almost  _innocent_ guy, who cries during movies when the dog dies and blushes when you say the word "penis", is suddenly about to act out one of my dirtiest fantasies. The thought of it shoots straight to my groin and my entire face heats up when he smiles at me and  _oh god he's about to fuck me._ He's buried  inside of me and planting soft kisses on my neck. "Do you want me to move?" "Yes." He bites my neck. "Say 'please daddy.'" I feel a drop of precum traveling down my cock. "Please daddy?" He kisses my cheek. "Good boy." After that, everything gets fast.

I'm writhing and shaking beneath him as he pounds me into the mattress. My legs are hooked over his shoulders and he's stroking me fast and fucking me hard and the feeling of his length inside of me is driving me closer to the edge than I've ever been. "Look at my baby boy.." he breaths in my ear as he slides in and out of my tightness. "You're so cute like this, taking daddy's cock like a good boy." His breath is hot and heavy against my ear and it makes me shiver. "You're such a good little kitten." He pulled my tail and I fucking  _lost_ it. "Daddy! You're s-so big," I groan, not caring if I sound like a whore. I can't help but to let out a needy whine. "Please make me cum daddy." Talking at all during sex is completely awkward, but I don't care at this point. He looks up at me and as soon as his eyes meet mine, I reach my orgasm. I throw my head back and moan. I never sound like that, what the fuck? He finishes shortly after, filling me up. We lie there for a while before he pulls out. I reach for a tissue and he stops me. "Let me do it baby, you're too little." My face heats up and my ears droop. He cleans me up and gives a little kiss to my now flaccid dick. He covers himself up and pulls my head onto his chest. "Don't feel ashamed for things like that. I think it's cute. I just never imagined you to be so..submissive." He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Yeah well...yeah." was the only reply I could manage. He scratches behind my ears. "Goodnight kitten." he says. "Night night, daddy." I reply. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I totally can't write porn but I shat this out so I HOPE YOU LIKE IT


End file.
